The Power Within
by samura01
Summary: Lucy is sick of everyone fawning over Lisanna. When her anger gets the best of her she loses some of the people she loves. As a result to what a pink haired idiot said she decides to travel to strengthen herself and meets a mysterious boy. But with Lucy's promise to herself to return when she stronger to face reality time passes by without her at the guild. Ocs.
1. Prologue Blowing a Fuse

Prologue

As the sun slowly descended to the sky a certain blonde awoke with a start. Her breathes were ragged and short. She had a nightmare where e

verybody abandoned her for Lisanna who came back from Edolas just a few months ago. The guild was still having a bash about her return, for it was three times as loud as usual. Lucy was drinking and toasting with everybody and was groggy. Why she even drank that much was a little hard to remember. All she knew was one pink haired idiot had been aggravating her recently. Every time she tried to get him to go on a mission he would refuse and bee line straight to Lisanna.

By the time Lucy had noticed the time she totally flipped. It was midday. She rushed to get dressed and ran all the way to the guild. By the time she got there Levy was fuming."LUCY! Where have you been? We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

"Sorry Levy I was asleep… I kind of think I may have drank a little too much."

"YOU WERE ASLEEP! Unbelievable! I never would have pegged you to sleeping in, if it was Natsu I could believe it though." Levy sigh then continued a little calmer." It's like you and Natsu traded places. HE got here a long time ago. Unlike someone."

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh!" Lucy huffed in annoyance. One thing she hated about levy was, like Mirajane, she never let things go.

"Okay! Okay! Let go now then!" levy replied with a lighthearted voice while giggling at her friend's expression.

"Go where?" Someone asked from behind. Startled both girls turned around. There right in front of them was none other than Lisanna with her little followers behind her, Natsu included.

Lucy was appalled at how many of her guild mates were there." None of YOUR business." Lucy said, taking Levy's hand and starting to walk towards the guild entrance.

Lucy!" Natsu said halting her from moving." That's not a very nice way for you to talk to my girlfriend." Natsu said in a half growl.

Lucy's face flushed before saying "It doesn't concern yourself either considering I wasn't talking to you and I'm certainly not going to give a damn about what I say to you or your "GIRLFRIND!" Lucy state, trying to bee line straight for the entrance.

By that time Natsu was enraged by what his supposed best friend had said."What the HELL Lucy! YOU think you can do whatever you want and nothing will happen to you because you're some rich girl. Well guess what you're off team Natsu UNDERSTAND? Your WEAK anyway you always hold us back!" He screamed at her.

With tears welling in her eyes she quickly blinked, turned around while letting go of Levy's wrist, walked straight up in his face and punched him square in the jaw with all her strength. BY this time everyone was frozen to the spot. Until Lucy said "well Fine! Doesn't matter anyway because we haven't even been going on missions and I wanna know what exactly you're trying to gain by this huh?" Before he had a chance to talk she continued" If you're trying to make me cry It's not going to work, if you're saying you're sick of them just say it you coward or if you want me to apologize for speaking my mind well guess what? NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!" She stated coldly with venom in her voice. That's when finally someone broke the silence."You bitch!" Lisianna screeched tackling Lucy to the ground.

Lucy rolled causing Lisianna to be on bottom" NOW why don't I tell you something?" Lucy said with a cold smile "I am not someone you can push around and make me follow you like a lost puppy. And it's obvious that you tackled me because you know I'm right about every single word I said and if stating the facts make me a bitch then you're the complete opposite considering you keep trying to alter reality into your own world, when in reality it's not your world and you know what that makes you a slutty whore." Lucy finishes getting off of Lisianna and walking over to a stunned Levy who lagged behind as she dragged her out of the guild. At that moment Lisianna realized she needed to cry to seal the deal so she did cry. Which in turned made everybody start mo0ving. Natsu walked over to Lisianna and comforted her while wondering what got into the blonde mage.

By the time Levy recovered they were in Lucy's apartment."What the hell was that?" Levy asked concerned and disgusted with her friend's behavior before she noticed Lucy was crying."Lucy what's wrong?" Levy asked slowly going to comfort the blonde.

"How could? HOW could he just say that to me" Lucy sniffled into Levy's Shoulder.

"If that's why you were mad you said some pretty hurtful things too "Levy said soothingly like she was talking to a wild animal.

"But it made me so…Mad Levy I don't understand why anyone would stick so close to her like she is some queen. I mean I wouldn't even let anyone e do that to me and she uses that to her advantage you saw" Lucy said a little over a whisper.

"I know."Levy cooed "I know."


	2. Chapter 1 Donning an Old Mask

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was grounded for over three months and then I had too many ideas and wasn't sure how to really use them all for what I wrote now. I'm really sorry for how long it's been and for all those writing errors I had last time. This is my first time writing fan fiction so I'm really sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations but this is what I decided would happen in MY story and if you're looking for a weak Lucy story you might wanna stop reading this right now because Lucy is not weak in this story, anyway thanks for your patience and I hope you like.

I don't own fairy tail just this plot and story.

~Lucy POV~

Levy comforted me all night until eventually we fell asleep closer than ever, and when I awoke the next morning I decided I was done being the "weak rich girl" and was going to deploy some of my father's training from when I was little on winning the war if not all battles in a sense. Glancing at Levy next to her where a certain idiot used to lay, she pulled herself out of the covers a little sadly but nonetheless she walked over to her desk and pulled open the left side drawer.

Inside the drawer she carefully turned a small barely there knob in the back corner, which revealed a hidden compartment with sealed documents; the seal was of the Heartfilia Konzern organization. Carefully she lifted them up and under that was a ring. The ring shined as the light reflected off the ruby in its center surrounded by smaller diamonds. Lucy slid it on and with the papers in her ring hand she slid the drawer and its hidden compartment closed. Lucy was startled when Levy's hand hit the night stand, knocking her keys to the ground. Sighing in relief when she realized what it was Lucy quickly picked her keys off the ground and then she went to her purse and creased the papers for her to read for the millionth time later. Lucy then quickly dressed and decided to make then breakfast even if it was already 10:43 am.

~Guild hall 11:55 ~General POV~

Everyone in the guild was buzzing about what had happened yesterday with team Natsu and the Celestial mage. Mira was worried for the blonde but thought what she said was too far out of line to say to her sister. Natsu was furious and confused at his supposed best friend and Lisanna was still "getting over the ordeal". Everyone else had varying opinions on the matter but the majority was on Lisanna's side. The master was just hoping his kin could work out their differences and was thinking about this as he cradled his beer mug in his hand while sitting on the banister.

Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and Lucy and Levy walked in. Lucy was wearing tight high rise black leather pants with her usual belt slinged over it. Her black shirt or lack thereof stopped a little before her belly button and showed off a tattoo of the Heartfilia seal. The seal was a heart with three doves in-between the heart's arches, in the heart was a dragon outlined in gold and golden eyes with white filling in the rest, and at the bottom point of the heart was an identical dragon with red outlines and eyes and with black filling the rest. Paired with all this was combat boots and a black leather bottomless purse. Her hair was in its usual side pony tail but with a twist, it was even shorter than before, cut in jagged pieces, and had red, brown, blue, black, white, and purple highlights.

Levy wore a tight skinny leather skirt, combat boots that almost went over her knees, a long black t-shirt, and her headband replaced with a strap of black leather. Unlike Lucy though she didn't exude confidence or cold indifference, she was more a bundle of nerves constantly tugging at her skirt while her face was lit up crimson red.

Everyone in the Guild was silenced into shock as Lucy strode forward into the guild with Levy getting more nervous with each step behind the blonde. The crowd parted as they continued forward and almost made it to the stairs before something got in their way.


End file.
